


What You Can't See

by RandomBeth



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Pain, Past Abuse, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomBeth/pseuds/RandomBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad fight Izaya is stumbling on the streets trying to get home, but a certain fake blonde finds him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Can't See

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own take on Izaya's history just so you know. Shizaya will forever be my OTP so yeah. I based this on that Izaya had an abusive past and that Shizuo comforts him.

Izaya limped down the dark alley, clutching his arm in pain. He could barely see his hand in front of him and he stumbled, only just able to grab a hook sticking out the wall. He had numerous cuts on his face and body. Some idiot had thought it was a good idea to fight him. Of course Izaya had won sending the other one running down the street in tears, but it came with a price: pain. His wounds were not serious, but they did hurt. And just like any other human being, he bled. It reminded him of painful days.

 

\- FLASHBACK -

 

_"_ _You damn impertinence, you dare come home with such grades!?" *slap* "You're a fucking disgrace!" *punch* "If only you were never born!"_

 

_..._

 

He felt light headed and wobbled slightly. Damn, maybe his wounds were worse than he thought... No, that wasn't it. It was his arm. Dammit, why did it have to play up now!? Whatever, he didn't have the strength to fight it. Maybe he just needed to rest... No! Before he knew it, he fell to the ground.

 

It was just another boring night for Shizuo and so he was walking through the alleys. He should probably just go home and sleep but something was stopping him. And he just found out why. His anger spiked when he saw the raven walking through the alley just ahead and he was about to yell his name until he noticed that something was off. For some reason he was limping and he had cuts everywhere. He saw the raven fall and without a second thought he ran to his side. He held the raven up and felt that he was far too hot, had numerous cuts basically everywhere and that he was clutching his arm in pain. He lifted the feverish and small looking raven in his arms and started to walk home.

 

\- FLASHBACK - 

 

_"Mama, look what I made for you!" Dark eyes looked up and a snarl was heard. "Shut the fuck up you little piece of shit! I can barely pay the bills because I bought those damn pencils for you!" *slap* "You're a pain in the ass! Get out of my sight!" He ran. Upstairs, where it was safe and comfy. In his own little room. He felt the gaze of his little sisters upon him and then he heard them run downstairs. "Mama?" A sigh. "It's okay sweethearts. I love you so much." Pain. He didn't understand what he did wrong. Mama hated him. Mama hurt him, physically and mentally. Papa, when he was home, hated him. He hurt him so much, just like mama. He started crying in the corner of his room, the drawing he made for his mom in the bin. He sobbed and grabbed the sharp blade he had hid in his desk. At least this pain was self inflicted. This pain was something he could control._

 

_..._

 

Izaya groaned as he opened his eyes. The room he was in was slightly lighted. He turned his head and saw someone sitting in front of a lamp on the floor. Apparently the person was reading a book. Izaya shifted and tried to sit up. "Don't move, or your wounds will reopen." Izaya stilled. He knew that voice. "Shizu-chan...?" Shizuo stood up and sat on the side of the bed Izaya was in. "I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Izaya was surprised. Shizuo's voice didn't house any tone of hatred or anger. "I'm fine." Izaya whispered. He refused to cry. Especially in front of his _enemy_. "You don't have to lie you know. And you can cry if you want." Shizuo said calmly. Izaya stared at him. He was so angry for some reason. He didn't know why but he sat up and started yelling at the fake blond. "What would you even know!? Nothing! I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine! Just because I had a shitty childhood, doesn't mean I have to cry! I am not weak! I-I...!" His cheeks were wet. He must have started crying somewhere in between his rant. Shizuo hugged him. Izaya was so confused.  _"Die."_ He started sobbing. _"Useless."_ Shizuo held on to Izaya and shushed him as if he was a little kid. "Wanna talk?" He asked quietly. Izaya sobbed and shook a little. "Shizu-chan... What did I do wrong? What made them hurt me? Hate me? I-I just wanted to help..." He started sobbing again. "Shhh... It's okay. You did nothing wrong. You just need to rest." The fake blond shushed him. He felt the small raven calm down and after a while, he was asleep again. He laid Izaya down into the sheets and covered him up. He got the picture. He saw the cuts on his arm and legs. He saw the scars on his back. Scars that he could not have possibly made. It made Shizuo sad. He hated this little flea so much, and yet... And yet he loved him. 


End file.
